Leo
Leo (レオン Reon, Leon in the Japanese version) is a main and playable character of the Conquest and Revelation routes in Fire Emblem Fates. He is the second youngest child of the Nohrian royal family. He is voiced by Mamoru Miyano in the Japanese version and by Max Mittelman in the English version. Profile Leo is the third eldest child in the Nohrian royal family and the son of King Garon and a concubine. Like most of the other Nohrian siblings, he was born simply as a means to gain favor for his mother to King Garon. Despite showing no love for his mother after learning this, he bonded well with his three half-siblings, Xander, Camilla, and Elise. He eventually received another elder sibling when the Avatar was adopted into the family. If he achieves S-Support, he will have a son named Forrest. A few years prior, a band of thieves attempted to rob the castle, but was quickly intercepted by Leo and the palace guards. One of the thieves was left behind as a scapegoat so the others could escape. The thief, Niles, begged Leo to kill him. Leo, on the other hand, saw worth in the thief and quickly recruited him, making him his first retainer. Later, a mysterious Dark Mage with a mysterious background appeared before him. Despite his flamboyant personality, Leo was impressed by his skills and promptly made Odin his second retainer. Prologue Leo first appears while watching Xander and the Avatar spar with each other. After the Avatar bests Xander in combat, he is teased by his siblings for wearing his collar inside-out, much to his embarrassment. He later accompanies the Avatar back to Castle Krakenburg with his siblings. When Garon releases Hoshidan prisoners to fight the Avatar and are defeated, he orders them to execute the Hoshidans. The Avatar refuses, stating that they are already defeated and do not need to be harmed any further. Garon becomes angry and orders Xander to kill them, but the Avatar refuses and fights him. To diffuse the situation, Leo steps in and "kills" the remaining prisoners to satisfy Garon. It is shown after Garon leaves that Leo used a rather weak spell in his tome to knock them out. Birthright If the player sides with Hoshido, Leo and his siblings will fight the Avatar and the Hoshidan forces. After Zola attempts to flee from his defeat, Leo apprehends Zola and prepares to execute him. The Avatar persuades Leo not to kill him, so he decides to exile Zola instead. Later on he appears intervening after the Avatar convinces Camilla that Garon is evil due to previous events. He believes that they are trying to brainwash her and prepares to attack the Avatar when a general attacks him. Surprised by the assault, the remaining rebels of Cheve arrive. He flees with Hans after realizing that they cannot hold the rebels off due to Camilla's injuries. In Chapter 18, Leo appears again after summoning a group of Faceless at the Woods of the Forlorn, he attacks the Avatar and the Hoshidan army, renouncing his familial love for his former sibling. After he is defeated at the end of the chapter, the Avatar questions if Leo really meant that he never loved the Avatar. Leo goads the Avatar, telling them to kill him, but the Avatar returns the suggestion and Leo cannot bring himself to kill his adopted older sibling. Leo admits that his supposed hatred was not true, but he did harbor jealousy because Xander viewed the Avatar so highly and Camila doted on them more than on him. The Avatar asks Leo to join the Hoshidan army, but Leo declines, not wanting to fight his family. He instead gives the Avatar a two-way warp tome to Notre Sagesse and back. He leaves shortly after, hoping to see the Avatar sometime in the future. Later on, inside Castle Krakenburg during Chapter 25, Leo makes an appearance after the battle. He is disgusted by Iago's attempts to beg for mercy and claims that he will taint the kingdom with his presence. Leo then executes Iago with a spell in his tome. Leo tells the Avatar that after much soul searching, he believes that they are the true justice in the world. The Avatar then teases him again for his collar, much to his embarrassment. They then ask him if he would like to join them again, but he refuses, sticking to his title but not planning to stop them either. Leo is surprised to see Elise with them and asks her to wait at the secret tunnel, but she tells him that she is going with the Avatar. Knowing that they will not change their minds, he warns them about Xander's new strength. Leo stays behind while the Hoshidans push further into the castle, wishing them luck against Garon. Neither him or Camilla have scripted deaths and they will be alive at the end, as they will appear at the end of the Birthright route after Garon's defeat and Azura's death. After the war, Leo becomes the new ruler of Nohr. Although Camilla is older then Leo and would be the one to inherit Nohr, she decides to abdicate the throne to him after deciding that he would be better suited to the task than her. Conquest If the player sides with Nohr, Leo will join the Avatar's army in Chapter 14. After the Nohrian forces kill the infested Takumi, Leo and his siblings return to Windmire and attend Xander's coronation. When Camilla mentions a banquet, much to the Avatar's confusion, Leo explains to them about how it is hosted during special events in Nohr. Revelation In Chapter 10, the Avatar first encounters Leo as the Avatar's army searches for Izana. After executing Zola for cowardice after the latter attempts to take Sakura hostage, the Avatar attempts to appeal to him in an attempt to have them join their army. This is unsuccessful, but Leo allows them to proceed to Izana's cell. However, he later reconsidered his earlier dismissals of the Avatar's claims that Garon was being manipulated as their father grows increasingly unhinged. He, Xander, and their retainers join the Avatar during Chapter 17. Personality Unlike his older brother Xander, Leo excels at magic and wields the tome Brynhildr. He is also a genius and can flawlessly handle any situation. As a result, he would rather read books and study rather than take walks outside, as his Beach Brawl dialogue shows that he has no actual interest in going to the Southern Islands. Leo's often seemingly cold exterior is born from the fact that his birth was simply a means for his mother to gain favor from King Garon. In turn, Leo expresses no love for his mother but cares a great deal for his half-siblings and his retainers. He craves attention from his older brother and sister. He assumes that he does not get enough attention because he is too capable. Also, he assumes that Avatar lacks "talents," so the Avatar gets more attention from Xander and Camilla. Therefore, he blames the Avatar for monopolizing their attention. Still, he cares deeply about the Avatar, so he does not wish to make the Avatar sad. He also feels inferior to Xander, as he tells him that he chose to train in magic so that he could escape his shadow. In his supports with Takumi, he is cold to him because of his Hoshidan heritage. However, he warms up to him after learning that they both share similar aspirations and interests. He likes tomatoes the most out of everyone in the army. His birthday is June 30. In-Game Base Stats |-|Conquest Chapter 6= |-|Conquest Chapter 14/Revelation Chapter 17= As an Enemy Birthright Chapter 6 - In the White Light |-|Normal= |-|Hard= |-|Lunatic= Birthright Chapter 18 - Leo |-|Normal= |-|Hard= |-|Lunatic= * Does not move on Normal Revelation Chapter 6 - Into The Ground |-|Normal= |-|Hard= |-|Lunatic= Xenologue 20 - Memories of Foam 6: Unfinished Dawn |-|Normal= |-|Hard= |-|Lunatic= Growth Rates |60% |45% |65% |40% |50% |50% |45% |50% |} * Note: Growth Rates are based on the character in their joining class Max Stat Modifiers | -2 | +2 | 0 | -2 | 0 | 0 | +2 |} Supports Romantic Supports *The Avatar (Female) *Effie *Azura *Nyx *Selena *Beruka *Peri *Mozu *Charlotte *Felicia *Sakura (Revelation only) *Hinoka (Revelation only) Other Supports *The Avatar (Male) *Xander *Camilla *Elise *Odin *Niles *Takumi (Revelation only) *Forrest *Shigure (If Leo is his father) *Kana (if Leo is his father) Class Sets Standard Sets |} Friendship Sets |-|Conquest/Revelation= |} |-|Revelation= |} Partner Sets |-|All Routes= |} |-|Conquest/Revelation= |} |-|Revelation= |} Special Classes |} Quotes Refer to Leo (Fates)/Quotes. Possible Endings ; Leo - Sorcerous Prince : Leo was invaluable during Nohr's era of change. He took the brunt of the people's ill will by helping spread Xander's bold policies. Later generations revered him for his contributions and sacrifices. ;Leo and Felicia :Leo sacrificed much for Nohr, leading the effort to spread King Xander's radical new policies. Felicia gave up her career in the service industry for the military, ultimately becoming a commander. ; Leo and Avatar : Leo sacrificed much for Nohr, leading the effort to spread King Xander's radical new policies. Avatar was hailed as a hero, working alongside her spouse to spread peace worldwide. ; Leo and Azura : Leo sacrificed much for Nohr, leading the effort to spread King Xander's radical new policies. There are few records of Azura beyond her marriage. She remains a historical mystery. ; Leo and Beruka : Leo sacrificed much for Nohr, leading the effort to spread King Xander's radical new policies. Beruka was torn about leaving Camilla but enjoyed having enough emotions for them to conflict. ; Leo and Selena : Leo sacrificed much for Nohr, leading the effort to spread King Xander's radical new policies. After marrying, he and his wife, Selena, disappeared from records. They likely lived happily ever after. ;Leo and Sakura :Leo sacrificed much for Nohr, leading the effort to spread King Xander's radical new policies. His wife, Sakura, dedicated herself to helping the underprivileged, and the two worked happily together. Etymology Leo and Leon are names of Greek origin (λέων (leōn)), meaning "Leo," and are the bases for the English word for lion itself. The oldest attested historical figure to bear this name was Leon of Sparta, a 5th-century BC king of Sparta, while in Greek mythology Leon was a Giant killed by Heracles. Trivia *Leo shares his English voice actor, Max Mittelman, with his son, Forrest, and Kaden. *Leo is the only one of the Nohrian Siblings to not have the Wyvern Rider class in his class set without having to marry someone who does. *Leo's artwork depicts him with Brynhildr. *Leo is the only Nohrian sibling to have a higher level than his older sibling. *Leo placed most popular male in the official character popularity poll held on the game's official site. **He placed 2nd in the character popularity poll and came 3rd in the spouse poll, both issued by Famitsu. **He also appeared in 2nd place in the character popularity poll issued by Nintendo Dream. *Leo has a unique in game model in Chapter 1 that shows him briefly wearing his robe inside out with the interior, purple side, and a tag, exposed. This is due to him dressing up in a hurry. *Leo's case shares his critical quote "You can't hide from me" with his retainers Niles and Odin. Gallery Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem Fates characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters